1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorcycle trailer which can be converted to a motorcycle sidecar by removal of a wheel which may serve as a spare for the motorcycle and which may also be converted to a snowmobile trailer by removal of both wheels and replacement of the wheels with ski attachments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To Applicant's knowledge, snowmobile and motorcycle enthusiasts are currently faced with the prospect of purchasing three separate attachments: a trailer for their snowmobile, a trailer for their motorcycle and a sidecar for their motorcycle. Most commercially available trailers for motorcycles (e.g. the Shoreline Deluxe Trailer offered by Sears Roebuck and Company, page 38 of Sears Specialog.RTM. 1986-87) and sidecars for motorcycles (e.g. Terraplane.RTM. offered by Sears Roebuck and Company, page 3 Specialog 1986-87) use wheels that are smaller in diameter than the wheels of motorcycles to which they are to be attached. Thus, on long motorcycle trips wherein a sidecar or motorcycle trailer is to be used, it is necessary to carry spare tires or inner tubes for both the trailer or sidecar and the motorcycle. Without these spares, motorcyclists must risk the possibility of damaging a rim by continuing a trip on a deflated tire or risk leaving the motorcycle or trailer or sidecar on the side of the road while a replacement tire is obtained. As a result, either valuable storage space is lost with the standard trailers and sidecars, or motorcyclists must risk substantial economic loss which may result from rim damage from driving on a flat or possible theft from leaving the motorcycle unattended while a replacement tire is obtained. Additionally, these commercially available sidecars and trailers typically do not incorporate a braking system which is controlled by the braking system of the motorcycle to which they are to be attached. Since a fully loaded trailer or sidecar can weigh as much or more than the motorcycle pulling the trailer or sidecar, extra stress is put on the braking system of the motorcycle and the stopping distance of the motorcycle may be greatly increased when a trailer or sidecar is used in conjunction with the motorcycle.
The following are patents which are believed to be relevant to the invention disclosed herein. Some references may be more relevant than others. Patent references known to the Applicant are as follows:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,203,612 Harley Nov. 7, 1916 1,220,247 Lydamore et al. Mar. 27, 1917 4,471,973 Beckman Sep. 18, 1984 ______________________________________
Harley discloses a motorcycle sidecar with a wheel that is removable for use as a spare for the motorcycle. The Harley invention would require that the sidecar be detached from the motorcycle and be left, apparently at the side of the road, in the event that the wheel from the sidecar needs to be used to replace a wheel on the motorcycle.
Lydamore et al. discloses a motorcycle sidecar with runners instead of wheels for operation on snow. Lydamore is cited as being of interest to the concept of replacing wheels on a trailer with runners for use on snow.
Beckman discloses a ball-type trailer hitch for use with a motorcycle. This type of trailer hitch may be used in the disclosed device.